Operation: Stolen Beauty
by Wordgirlserenity67
Summary: Something is going on! Somehow this new beauty cream is making girls anything BUT beautiful! It's turning girls into monsters, and it's up to the Spiez to stop it! In the B-Side story, little Mina doubts whether or not she's beautiful


HEEEEY YOU GUUUYS! Wordgirlserenity67's back! Sorry again for takin' so long...been busy with college, but no big. I'm back for more! So are my OCs

**Mina and her cousins: Hey! (waves to the readers)**

Okay, on to the story!

**Somewhere at at university, 11:54 PM**

It seemed like a normal and quiet night, but there is a certain disturbance. But what is it? All we see is a girl's silhouette working on something...something devious. All we hear is an evil laugh and suddenly, AN EXPLOSION! What the heck is going on? Hang on to your seats SPIEZ fans, the answer's a-comin'!

**The Clark House, 12:35 PM**

It was Saturday at the Clark Residence. As for the Clark siblings, they were on a mission and Jerry told little Mina, Marc's future daughter, to stay out of missions until her powers recharge. Mina was at the house, by herself. After she did each of the siblings' chores, she was watching her favorite tokusatsu show that was kinda similar to _**Choushinsei Flashman.**_ She was watching a scene where a giant robot is formed by each ranger, and they were fighting a monster. "GET 'EM RANGERS!" Mina shouted at the TV. Just as they were about to use their 'Mega Blaster' attack on the monster, the TV went into static and then it had shown a commercial which involved a Makeover kit. There it shown a teenaged girl, who looks around 15 years of age asking, "Do you have freckles, red hair, blue eyes, and whatnot?" "Yeah, what's it to ya powderpuff?" Mina asked. "Then you need our Glamour Girls Makeover Kit," said the girl on TV. "This goes to all the ugly girls out there." Just then, Mina had a spit take with her favorite guava juice...right in her juice. "UGLY?!" Mina said in shock. The TV shown a nerdy girl getting the ugly girl makeover, and she was turned into a beautiful person in seconds. The girl advertising the makeover kit went on and on until Mina turned off the TV. "Me? Ugly?!" Mina was hurt.

**Marc and Tony's Bedroom, 12:49 PM**

Mina was looking at herself in the mirror, crestfallen. She was really worried that she'd be ugly. "I can't be ugly..." Mina sighed sadly. "So I'm not that pretty, and my eyes...well I _love_ my eyes, I mean, blue is my second favorite color...Sure my hair's red, but I love the color it's in...and my freckles certainly aren't..." All of a sudden, Mina heard a rumble. A tube came from the ceiling and the Clark Siblings came back from a mission. "Hey Mina, we're back." Lee said, until he saw Mina with her head down. "What's wrong shorty?" he asked. "You wouldn't know," Mina said. "AND DON'T CALL ME SHORTY! I **HATE** it when you do that!" Mina's skin turned lime green. Lee blushed a little and said, "Oh...sorry..." "What's the matter Mimi?" Marc said, putting his hand on his child's shoulder. "You really wanna know?" Mina asked. "Yeah..." The Clark siblings all said. There was dead silence until Mina asked them, "Am I...ugly?" "You? Ugly?!" Megan said in shock. "Where the heck did you get an idea like that?!" Lee asked. "Oh I dunno..." Mina said. "I mean look at me...I'm not as beautiful as my mom...I look like a dork...freckles and all..." "That's not true, Mimi!" Tony said. "You're not ugly!" "Yeah, you inherited most of your beauty from your mother." Marc smiled. The Clark siblings nodded in agreement. "There's a lot of cool stuff about you." Tony said. "Yeah, like what?" Mina asked. "You're awesome at drawing just like...Raven..." Marc blushed. Mina smiled at her father's rosy cheeks. "_DANG his rosy cheeks are cute..."_ she thought. "Yeah, not to mention you're pretty good at martial arts, for a seven-and-a-half-year-old." Lee smiled. "And you're intelligent." Megan smiled. "Not to mention you have a pretty big imagination." Marc said. "And you tell some pretty cool stories." Tony added. "Not to mention some butt-kickin' superpowers."

Mina blushed when they were saying those things. "Aw guys," she smiled. "You guys are the coolest." Mina floated to give Marc, Tony, and Lee a kiss on their cheeks. The boys blushed as she gave Megan a hug. "Point is Mina, you're pretty. Nerdy like your dad, but pretty. Don't let _ANYBODY_ tell you otherwise." Lee said with a smirk. "I have to agree." A voice said. It was from Jerry. All of a sudden, the five kids got WOOHPed. "AW MAAAAAN!" Tony said. "After we just got back from a mission!" "Sorry uncle, but a spy's work is never done, dude!" Mina said sliding down with her future family members. As the spiez slid down, they landed on an inflatable pink couch. Jerry turned before them in a swivel chair. "Hello spies." he said. "Sorry to bother you, but I summoned you for an investigation." "What's going on this time, Jerr?" Mina asked, floating to him. "Glad you asked." Jerry replied. "Teenage girls from all over the world have been going through some rather odd mutations." Jerry showed them the mutated girls, via the WOOHP computer monitor. "WHOA!" They all said. Mina hovered away from the desk. "Talk about the EEK in FREAK!" she said. "Took the words right out of my mouth!" Tony said. "I want you five to investigate the occurrence in New York City." Jerry told them. The Spiez agreed to their mission at hand and morphed into their spy suits. Mina morphed into hers, via her powers. "Right! _**THUNDER DRAGON POWER NOW!**_" she shouted. A dragon made from lavender electricity surrounds her and her spy suit appeared on her.

The spiez zoomed to New York, via the WOOHP jet. On the way there, Mina's telepathy was picking up. "Guys!" she shouted. "You might wanna take a look at this!" Lee set the jet on Auto Pilot and they came to her. Mina's powers formed a projection of one of the mutated girls. "What's going on Mina?" Megan asked. Mina's powers were about to give the siblings a clue of what's going on...until...it vanished. "Dang it!" Mina said. "Not sure...this is like the second time this happened!" "Maybe Tony's right." Lee snickered. "It's probably picking up static from Future WOOHP." Mina's skin turned spring green, which meant she was slightly annoyed at what Lee said. "Dude, it's NOT exactly the way it works..." Mina said, rolling her eyes. All of a sudden, the projection formed once more. "There it is again!" The Clarks looked at her projection, and saw that girls going through the mutation. "You were right Mimi..." Lee said. "This _does _put the EEK in FREAK!" Mina nodded. "It's coming from down here!" she shouted, pointing out the window. The spiez zoomed down to where the transformation...or in this case transmutation, occurred.

**New York, New York, 1:56 P.M. **

The spiez investigated in a university exactly where Mina's projection had shown. "We should split up." Lee said. "Megan, Tony, and I will search outside, while Marc and Mina search inside." "Roger that, Lee." Mina said. "We'll notify ya if anything happens." So they went their separate ways, and investigated with their MPComs and Eye-techs. While inside the university, Mina's projection was up again, while she looked through the halls. Marc looked through the classrooms and dorms, but nothing and no one was there. "Hey dad!" Mina shouted. "I found something in this room!" Marc came to his daughter, and Mina saw something via her powers and eye-tech. "From what I've seen in my projection, some girl dropped something in this very room while going through the transmutation." she explained. "I think you might be on to something little lady," Marc said. Mina giggled. "Mina...what are you laughing at?" he asked. Mina regained her composure and said, "Oh, sorry. When your older self calls me that...can't help but laugh...What did ya find, Pa?" Marc scanned the item he found with his eye-tech. "It appears to be some sort of facial cream..." he told her. Mina looked at the item, and she was in shock. _**"WHAT THE HECK?"**_ she thought. Mina recalled on the item from that kit she saw on television. "But how the heck can something like that cause a transmutation once girls put it on their faces?" she asked. "I dunno, but we better..." Marc said, but he was cut off by his daughter's sonic hearing. "_GRRRRRRRAAARRRRAAARWWWRRR!" _Mina heard this noise via her super sonic hearing. "What is it Mimi?" Marc asked. "What do you hear?" Mina just used her super speed to get her and her father away for cover. Certainly, a monstrous looking being bursts through the walls! "SWEET MOTHER OF MUD!" Mina shouted.

Meanwhile, Lee, Megan and Tony searched outside. "See anything suspicious?" Lee asked. Tony and Megan searched and searched until, Megan saw these HUGE scratch marks all over the University walls. "Talk about freakish!" Megan said. "Either these were made by a creature, or something weird as heck is goin' on..." Tony told her. Lee took a picture of the scratch marks via his eye-tech. Suddenly, there was a monstrous looking lady running outside. "What the?!" Lee shouted. The monstrous figure chased the three siblings. Suddenly, there was a noise. It was Lee's MPCom. "Uncle Lee!" it said. It came from Mina. "We just found something, and it was just like my projection!" Mina shouted. "We found a monster!" Tony shouted. "Mina, we need your dragon bolts!" Lee shouted. Suddenly Mina and Marc teleported to where the three siblings were. "I'm on it dude!" Mina said. Mina raised her hands and said, "**LIGHTNING DRAGON BOLTS!"** Her lightning bolts worked like bombs, and it knocked the monstrous girls unconscious.

After that, the spiez explained the clues they found and sent them to Jerry for analysis...

Who's behind this? Well dudes that's all I got for now. I hope you like it. If any ideas, you can Private Message me :) See ya! :)

**Mina: Bye!**


End file.
